A Journey To Love
by xXDaniNessXx
Summary: Stephanie Smith and Lilly Night are best friends who LOVES Twilight, one night their biggest wish comes true and they are magically transported into the world of Twilight. With no great wish to leave the girls experience true love with their newly imprinted loves.


**A/N: Okay so with the permission from my new friend Ice Princess Stephanie I've adopted her story and I'm going to be working on it to finish it out. Thanks again Stephanie for letting me adopt your story. Now for any viewers please go lightly on me because this is officially my first Twilight style story, of course I do not own any Twilight characters and Stephanie Smith/ Lilly Night belongs to Ice Princess Stephanie. But with her awesome permission I am using them ^_^**

Instead of going out Stephanie and Lilly have a girls night at Stephanie's, the two girls are huddled on the bed reading Twilight Eclipse; out of nowhere Stephanie speaks. "Hey Lilly?" Lilly looks up from her copy. "Yeah Stephanie, what's up?" "Wouldn't it be awesome if the characters of these books were real and romantic if one of the La Push boys imprinted on us?" Lilly perks up then smiling. "Oh my god totally!" Stephanie thought for a second, watching for Lilly's reaction asks. "Which boy would you want to imprint on you Lilly?" Lilly thought for a while before answering. "I totally love Embry, if he imprinted on me I'd be overjoyed! How about you?" Stephanie smiles answering without a second thought. "Seth, he's so sweet and cute." She says with a dreamy light in her eyes, Lilly raises an eyebrow. "Wow you're really crushing on him." She laughs. "It's okay though cause I'm totally crushing on Embry Call, so don't feel bad." Stephanie laughs and smiles. "I just wish it could all be real, I would love to be part of the story." Lilly giggles replying. "Me too Steph." The girls yawn tired. "Maybe we should go to bed Lilly." Stephanie mention as she sits her copy of Twilight on the night stand beside her bed, resting her head on one of the pillows. "Yeah night Steph." Lilly says following Stephanie pulling the quilt up to cover them.  
Shortly after the girls fall asleep Stephanie's book begins to glow in the magical moonlight from the rare moon out that night. As Stephanie and Lilly sleep they are transported into the world of Twilight, appearing right inside La Push territory where they're discovered by Sam, Paul, and Jared. Being as careful as possible they carry the girls back to Sam's house where Emily frets and tells them to lay them in the guest rooms. A few hours later the rest of the boys, Jake, Embry, Quil, and Seth; come in making a lot of noise. Emily tries to tell them to shut up because they have guest asleep upstairs but it's too late. Stephanie and Lilly already awake walk down the stairs rubbing their eyes. "What's with all the noise, we were trying to sleep…" With their eyes finally open sees the wolf pack and stares in shock. Emily scolds the boys. "See you woke them up!"

All the boys turn to look at the girls, Stephanie and Lilly boldly looks each of them in the eyes. "Hello I'm Stephanie Smith." She says smiling excitedly, when her eyes meets Seth's they grow round and it feels like the room shifts. Seth's eyes get wide as well and a look of amazed wonder appears on his face when he looks back into Stephanie's eyes. "I'm Lilly Night." Lilly smiles when her eyes meet up with Embry they grow large much like Stephanie's her smile swallows her face, but when Embry's eyes crash with Lilly's his eyes widen in astonishment and stares at her like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. Having seen what went on between the pair Sam and Emily share a knowing smile. "They imprinted on the girls." Emily said laughing, Sam nods and starts to laugh too. Stephanie and Lilly look at each other smiling knowingly and walk to Embry and Seth. Smiling softly Stephanie says. "Hi." A huge smile spreads across Seth's face says. "Hi." Unable to resist the urge to touch her any longer Embry reaches out tucking a strand of Lilly's hair behind her ear. "Hi Beautiful." Lilly blushes at him making a pretty shade of pink to cover her cheeks. "Hi Embry."


End file.
